


Invincibility

by epicallyducky



Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M, it will get slightly gay, it's 12 am pls forgive me, or as gay it could get while also being v serious, this seemed like a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallyducky/pseuds/epicallyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio are the new Inspectors in Sawamura Daichi's Division, Division 1. With Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi as their subordinate Enforcers, and Sugawara Koushi's Division teaming up with them, will they be able to successfully hunt down Sybil System's worst criminal Oikawa Tooru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Crime Coefficient is under 50, not a target for reinforcement action.”_

“Wha-?” The man’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he moved to dodge the figure currently running towards him. Skidding to the left he aimed his dominator again, only to find himself pointing it at the empty darkness of the warehouse. Panting, his eyes search the open area in front of him, his target nowhere to be seen. A pair of hands suddenly moves in front of his eyes, making him flinch at the contact of cold skin against his face.

“Ah, Daichi, you were never that good at your job, were you?” A voice says next to his ear and the brunet scowls, swiftly spins around to knock the man in the head with his elbow. The man ducks at the last second and takes a step back in one fluid motion when Daichi moves to punch him. The Inspector straightens, one hand tightly holding his dominator and the other hand clenched into a fist. Before he got into this mission he told himself this would be the last time. He told himself that this would be the last time the human being standing in front of him would cause any form of harm to anyone. Failure was not an option now; never has been. It was simply just the road he was forced to drive on.

He made a silent promise to himself and everyone else that this would be the last time he went down this road.

“Oikawa Tooru,” he starts, tone even and he’s looking at the floor. He can just feel the mocking smirk being sent in his direction by the other brunet. _He_ raises an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a thing i've been wanting to do for awhile now. I thought that it would be a good idea for some reason. The next chapter will be longer (and probably a flashback ohoho) so don't worry.


	2. One Year Earlier

"Suga-saaaaan, when does our shift end?"

"I told you, Bokuto, it ends in another hour-"

"But that's _sooo long_ -"

"Bokuto, I-"

"Uh, hello? Am I interrupting something?" The sound of knocking fills the room and the two men look to the brunet standing in the doorway, fist against one of the windows. Sugawara sends a look at his subordinate before half-smiling at his co-worker. "No, not at all. What is it, Inspector?" He asks, laughs when he sees the man sigh.

"Can you help me with the newbies? They're going to be here in a few minutes and you know how bad I am at warm-welcoming." Daichi's face scrunches up and it makes Sugawara chuckle, shaking his head as he moves to stand from his desk.

"Yeah, sure. Akaashi, you're in charge while I'm gone. Keep an eye on Enforcer Bokuto." He says, walking out of the office of Division 2 and he hears a grunt in acknowledgement as he accompanies Daichi down the hall. He sees the Enforcer cross his arms and sink into his chair, _sulking as always_ , Sugawara thinks humorously.

"Names?" Sugawara asks after a few seconds of silence between them, the sound of their walking and the busy office being their only company. Daichi glances at him, "Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. They're still young, just hit their twenties." They turn at the sight of Division 1's office, making their way inside. The silver-haired man nods, "They'll be pretty tough to deal with, then." he says. Sugawara remembers when he was new to the MWPSB; that was around five years ago, now that he thought about it. He was an amazing student; passed all of his exams with flying colors. He soon realized that all the things he studied, all the things he memorized, he didn't need them. It didn't compare to the real thing. Holding a Dominator for the first time was terrifying to him, he almost dropped it after he got registered. Daichi and him both started around the same time and they used to be in the same Division, then got separated somewhere in the middle of their second year. More and more Inspectors and Enforcers came in and they had to even it out; next thing they knew Sugawara stayed in Division 2 and Daichi had to transfer to Division 1.

"Ah, they're here." Daichi's voice brings Sugawara out of his thoughts and he sees two figures walk into the office. They're both in pretty good shape, one of them is tall with raven-colored hair and the other one is much shorter with orange hair. The two are also looking anywhere but him and Daich and each other, he notices. He opens his mouth to speak when Daichi beats him to it.

"Hello! Welcome to Division one." Daichi turns to the taller boy, "You must be Kageyama Tobio?" the boy jumps a little at his name and nods frantically, glancing at Daichi for a split second before going back to looking at the room as if it's the first time he has ever been in one. Sugawara and Daichi send a look at each other and the former turns to the shorter boy, "That means you're Hinata Shouyou." This boy is also looking around the room, swallows before opening his mouth, "Y-yes, sir. That's me." he says and Sugawara grins warmly which catches the shorter boy off-guard for a moment before going back to staring at the walls.

"How do you suppose we go about this?" Sugawara whispers to the brunet beside him. The latter purses his lips, considering the two boys standing in front of them for a moment.

"Let's just show them the ropes. There hasn't been an incline in Area Stress Levels for a few days. They won't be doing anything dangerous for awhile, at least." Daichi offers and Sugawara nods.

"So, boys," Daichi suddenly says loudly, clasping his hands together and the two boys snap their heads in his direction. The shorter - Hinata - starts to fiddle with his thumbs while Kageyama decides to stuff his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"My name is Sawamura Daichi, I am the head Inspector of Division one, which is also your division. You may call me Inspector Sawamura, althought Daichi is just fine as well. This," he motions to Sugawara, "is Sugawara Koushi. He is the head Inspector for Division two and he will be assisting me in breaking you two in today." He pauses to let the other man talk, "You may call me Inspector Sugawara or Suga, since Inspector Sugawara just sounds like such a chore to say sometimes." he muses, and he sees some of the tension leave the bodies of the younger males. He grins as Daichi starts talking again, "Kageyama, your desk is the one next to mine, and Hinata, your desk is going to be the one right across from his, as the one next to him is occupied by Enforcer Tetsurou; who is nowhere to be seen as usual." Sugawara laughs at the face of disapproval Daichi makes, mentally agreeing to the statement. Kuroo Tetsurou was one of the biggest slackers in the office; aside from Bokuto. The two of them were known for sneaking in and out of their divisions during their shifts, although no one ever notices them leave. They've been trying to keep an eye on them, they really have; it's just that when they look away from them for even a fraction of a second, they're gone in an instant. Which reminds Sugawara that if Kuroo isn't in Division 1 then there's a high possibility Bokuto isn't in Division 2. He inwardly sighs. He can't blame Akaashi for anything, they have all made that mistake at least once in their time spent in this place.

"He said he was going to the bathroom, but that was approximately thirty minutes ago." The four standing men turn to acknowledge the blond sitting lazily at his desk. Daichi starts to talk again, "That, by the way, is Enforcer Tsukishima Kei, and the one beside him is Enforcer Yamaguchi Tadashi." The two enforcers stated glance at the newbies in acknowledgement before going back to work. Daichi rolls his eyes, mostly at what Tsukishima told him.

Sugawara must have sensed this because he starts chuckling lightly before saying: "Well, I better get back to my division. Seeing as your cat isn't here my owl must be gone as well." He starts to walk past the two new inspectors and towards the doorway when he feels someone grab his arm. He turns to look questioningly at the brunet.

"I thought you were going to _help_ me?" He asks, eyes pleading. Sugawara gives him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, Daichi, I want to help, you know I do; but I have my own division to run, too, you know." He pulls his arm away when he feels Daichi's grip loosen, and he goes to leave his friend with the two other standing males in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay cliffhanger (well not really) this wasn't as long as i wanted it to be but it can do for now since it's 3:10 am and i don't know how to write independent daidad. have i also mentioned that this is my first ever haikyuu fic?


End file.
